Harry Potter and the Order of Frost
by Hanato
Summary: Jack never interfered in a mortal war before but too many children are involved this time. He decides to attend Hogwarts for the year. Set in fith year and before Jack met the Guradians.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Without sound, Jack landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He brushed some snow of his dark blue robe and opened the door to the pub.

The inside was dimly lit with a stuffy atmosphere and a fire was smouldering in the corner. Jack wrinkled his nose. He had never gotten along with fire, which was understandable since he was the spirit of winter.

The room was filled with people. Wizards and witches with colourful pointed hats and long robes sat at the large tables, deeply immersed in their conversations.

None of them looked up as Jack entered the tavern. They merely shivered slightly as the wind make its way through the bar.

It was a cold day. Courtesy of yours truly, Jack Frost.

Grinning, Jack made a big circle around the fire as he walked towards the back entrance of the room. He stepped through the door way, into a small backyard.

Jack raised his staff and mumbled: " _ **Diminuendo**_!"

The staff shrunk to the size of a normal wand, yet it still had the woven design of its initial form.

He reached into his pocket and took out a silver pendant. It bared a pretty snowflake design. The spirit placed the chain around his neck and felt the power spreading through his body.

Jack had made the pendant a few years back, when he got tired of people not seeing him. It made him visible to normal people.

He wore it a while but it pained him that, although people could see him now, they didn't truly believe in him. He was the spirit of winter and he wanted to be believed in. That was his goal.

When he had worn the pendant, he spread his name the best he could but nobody truly believed. He became a myth instead. The myth of Jack Frost, who nibs on your nose, if you aren't dressed warmly enough.

One-day people would truly believe in him and he wouldn't have to wear it anymore. He couldn't depend on a pendant for all eternity.

But right now it was necessary.

Jack had known about the wizarding world for a long time.

When one was immortal, a secret society as noticeable as this wasn't very secret. He had always been a brilliant prankster and prided himself in sticking his nose in other people's business.

The spirit had witnessed the wizarding war fourteen years ago.

He didn't interfere even though it pained him to watch so much death and not being able to do anything about it.

Jack had watched many wars over his three hundred year long live. Muggle wars mostly. And he didn't take part in any of them. He wasn't a muggle and he certainly wasn't a wizard. It wasn't his place to interfere.

But this time was different.

Lord Voldemort was back.

A second big wizarding war stood before.

And this time Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, stood in the centre of it.

Jack had always had a soft spot for children. He loved making them laugh. Loved watching them have fun in the snow. Loved watching them mature and grow up.

He had to do something.

The daily prophet was making Harry Potter, the same boy who had ended the war fourteen years ago, out to be the bad guy.

They called him a liar. He who had defeated Voldemort before, he who had saved Hogwarts again and again, he who was only just a boy.

And so Jack decided: He would attend Hogwarts for the year.

He didn't like the idea.

School was boring, always is, and Jack, who had experienced enough boredom in his live, didn't look forward to it.

It was necessary, that he knew, but it would be hard. Hiding his powers from everyone around him, not being able to fly whenever he wanted to and he had to gain Harry's trust on top of it.

Jack sighed. No point in thinking about it now.

He stepped forward and started counting the bricks of the wall in front of him. Three up and two across.

He tapped the brick with his shrunken staff three times. A thin husk of frost coated the brick.

At first nothing happened but after a few moments, the wall started moving. The bricks shuffled to the side, forming a large hole.

Jack stepped through the wall onto a busy street, full of people and colourful shops of all kinds.

He had been here a few times before when he was invisible but it was still a breath-taking sight.

The spirit tucked his pendant under his robe before looking at every shop with interest. Muggle streets didn't even come close to the variety of shops that were present here.

A cluster of teenagers stood around a broom shop. Jack looked over their shoulders at the broom they were admiring and chuckled. He could easily outfly it. Owls shrieked as he walked past them. Animals could always sense that he was different.

Jack made his way over to Gringotts, the bank ran by goblins.

He got some odd looks as he stepped through the crowd. It wasn't surprising since his white hair and piercing blue eyes weren't a common sight. Plus, he wasn't wearing any shoes. He would have to wear them at Hogwarts and wanted to enjoy his bare feet as long as possible.

The spirit stopped in front of Gringotts to read the sign on the door.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Jack grinned. Goblins always had been a bit eccentric. Just his type of people.

He pushed through the door to find the familiar marble hall. A goblin bowed to him at the door and pointed him to a free shelter.

"Thank you", said Jack and lowered his head respectfully.

He stepped up to the strict looking goblin at the shelter.

"Hello, my name is Jack Frost. I would like to withdraw some money from my vault", he said with a sheepish grin.

He would have to take on a different name at Hogwarts but his vault was registered under his true name.

"Key?", asked the goblin and held out his hand.

Jack took out a small silver key, which had frosted over slightly and handed it to the creature.

It studied the key for a moment before nodding sharply and calling over another goblin.

The way down to the vault took a while but Jack didn't mind at all. He loved the fast and exhilarating ride. It reminded him of his flights through the clouds and he laughed the whole way.

His vault wasn't very full since he didn't make much money in he short time he wore his pendant but it would have to do for the year. He didn't need much anyway.

When Jack finally stepped out of the bank and squinted in the sun light, it was just past noon. He would have to hurry if he still wanted to make it to the weekly snowstorm in Alaska in time.

He quickly made his way into the first shop, Flourish and Blotts. Better get the worst part over with first.

Jack had never liked books. They were boring and he could think of a hundred different things he could do with his time instead. Another reason why he didn't like school. Too many books and too much study time.

He found his books easily since he just asked the young shop attendant for all the necessary school books for the fifth year at Hogwarts.

The young lady looked at him a bit dazed and blushed a little when Jack asked her if everything was alright.

He handed her a few Gallons and then made his way over to the next shop.

When he bought his robes, Jack reluctantly also tried on a pair of shoes. He felt restricted as soon as he put them on and pulled them off again quickly. The middle-aged shop attendant looked at him strangely but didn't say anything as he gave her a small smile.

Jack made a few last stops and when he finally had everything, made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

With full bags, Jack stepped through the whole in the wall again.

He took of his silver pendant and placed it back in his pocket. Then he took out his staff again before mumbling: " _ **Engorgio**_!"

The staff grew back to its original size and Jack gave a relieved laugh before grabbing his bags.

"To Alaska, my friend", Jack said to the wind and laughed as it gathered around him and lifted him in the air, away from London.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **This takes place bevor the events and The Rise Of The Guardians and wont star any of the others except Jack, who isn't a Guardian yet. It will be close to canon at times but it will be different later on. I'm a slow person and it takes me lots of times to write, especially since English isn't my first language, but I'm on summer break right now and have lots of time for this. I haven't uploaded on this site before and it might take me some time to get used to this but I'll try my best.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Secound Thoughts

When Jack stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, the scarlet train was already puffing smoke and lots of people were crowded around it.

The spirit lifted his trunk up with ease and jumped on the train with time to spare

Jack looked left and right for an suitable compartment. He was almost at the back of the train when he finally found one with only one person inside. A girl with hip-long blond hair. She wore strange glasses and looked to be deeply immersed in a magazine.

Jack quickly checked if his pendant was properly tucked away under his robe before sticking his head through the door and smiling.

"Hey there, every other compartment is full. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The girl looked up from her magazine, which Jack noticed, was upside-down, with a dazed expression and eyed him.

She slowly nodded before diving back in her magazine.

Jack grinned, as he packed his trunk away and settled across from her.

His gaze turned towards the platform outside. The last students just hopped onto the train as an ear-splitting whistle was heard and the train set into motion. Jack watched as they left behind the platform. Parents and friends of students waved after them and he spotted the black hound chasing the train, until it got too fast.

Just as Jack started to zone out, the blond girl in front of him lifted her head.

"You're not wearing any shoes", she stated, looking at his feet pointingly.

Jack shuffled his bare feet back under his seat.

"Yeah", he said sheepishly "I don't like shoes, they make me feel restricted but I'll probably have to wear them at Hogwarts, so I won't wear them before I absolutely have to"

The girl tilted her head as she eyed jack thoughtfully. Then she stuck out her hand.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw."

Jack grinned at her and took her hand.

"I'm Jack Venti"

She let go of his hand and rubbed hers together. "You're very cold"

He chuckled slightly. "Low body temperature"

Luna didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"I always wear shoes, even at night because I sleep walk but never wearing shoes would be a good alternative" she then said and looked deep in thought.

Before Jack could give a reply, the door got shoved open again and a girl with long red hair stuck her head in the compartment.

She was fairly pretty and had lots of freckled on her cheeks. Her warm hazel eyes fell on Luna

"Hey Luna", she exclaimed. "All the other compartments are full. Mind if we sit with you?"

Luna eyed Jack shortly before nodding.

The read-headed girl smiled and gestured two other people behind her to follow her into the compartment.

The ginger flopped down next to Luna and two dark haired boys followed behind her.

One of them with thick glasses and messy hair, sat next to the ginger girl and the other boy, whose face was a bit rounder, sat next to Jack and eyed him carefully.

The new girl looked at Jack and spoke up.

"I'm Ginny Weasly. This is Neville Longbottom", she gestured to the boy next to Jack, "and this is Harry Potter."

Jack nodded to all of them before eyeing Harry carefully. His gaze wandered to Harrys forehead, as Ginny introduced Luna to them and he spotted the lightning-shaped scar, barely covered by his black locks.

Harry met his gaze and hurriedly looked away while raising a hand to shuffle his hair over his scar.

"Jack Venti" said Jack, looking back at the girl, who introduced herself as Ginny.

Ginny eyed him thoughtfully.

"Are you a transfer student? I've never seen you around before"

Jack noticed Luna glancing up from her magazine at that and he grinned.

"Yeah, I just moved here from America"

"Oh, that explains the accent."

Jack nodded and gave her a smile. He noticed Harry giving him a small glare from beside her. Ginny didn't seem to notice and continued:

"What year will you be in?"

"Fifth year but I don't know my house yet"

"You'll be with Harry and Neville then. We're all in Griffindor, except Luna. She's in Ravenclaw"

They continued talking about the different houses. Later two others joined them. Ginny's brother, Ron Weasly and a curly brown-haired girl named Hermine Granger. Jack remembered them as Harry's best friends but there was a bit of an awkward tension between the three.

He wondered what that was about but didn't point it out.

After a short encounter with Malfoy that was quickly resolved with the Slytherin slipping on the suddenly very icy floor, the train arrived at the Hogwarts Platform.

The group got of the train.

Hermione turned to Jack.

"Do you know where you have to go?" she asked him.

Jack nodded.

"I think I'm supposed to attend the sorting with the first years"

Hermione eyed him for a moment longer before wishing him good luck and giving him a small wave.

The spirit said good bye to the others and started looking for the gate keeper.

He was hard to miss, as he was at least two feet taller than everyone around him. A long brown coat which was mended at several spots was thrown around his shoulders and he had a bushy brown beard and thick hair that barely made room for his small warm brown eyes. The man held a dim lantern in one hand and was beckoning a herd of students with another.

Jack stepped up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I think you are supposed to take me to the castle with the first years. I'm the transfer student"

The giant of a man turned around and patted Jack on the shoulder with a force that almost send him sprawling on the floor.

"Yeh, I was told. Jack Venti aren' yeh? Jus' follow me an' the rest!"

Jack gave him a shy smile and the man gazed over the other smaller students in front of him.

"All right. Is that all? Le's go!"

A group of forty or so all started trotting behind the gate keeper.

They took a narrow path through a thick forest.

Jack barely noticed the curious looks the other students were giving him, so busy was he with taking in all around him. The forest wasn't like any he had ever seen. Tall trees stretched over their heads like a roof. Thick vines flung around their stems, trying to strangle them. He couldn't see into the forest past a few meters because full bushes were blocking his view. He swore he saw one of the bushes move with a quiet ruffle.

It was amazing. If this was only the forest around it, Jack couldn't wait to see Hogwarts in all her glory. He'd heard stories, off course but he had never been to the castle himself.

He almost burst of agitation, when they finally turned the final corner.

"Hogwar's!", he heard their leader exclaim.

It was breath-taking.

Hogwarts stood there, bathed in the light of the setting sun. Her reflection beautifully reflected in the lake beside her. Countless towers and zins raised in to the sky. Jack could almost feel the magic in the air as he looked at the castle.

Their guide gave them a moment more to take everything in before continuing down the hill.

They made down their way to the lake. Small wooden boats silently floated on the water.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" The man reprimanded and watched as the students climbed into the boats.

Jack got a boat for himself since he was bigger than the rest of the children.

The gate keeper checked if everyone was seated probably before waving an umbrella in the air Jack squealed happily as they set into motion, which earned him a few curious looks from the children around him.

They drifted over the lake and came closer and closer to the castle walls. After they crossed a passageway in the outer wall, which was covered by thin hanging vines, they finally landed on a small shore.

Jack climbed out of his boat and placed a foot on the ground. He panicked as he suddenly lost balance and started waving both hands in the air in a struggle to stand. Just when he threatened to fall over, he felt a breeze at his back, supporting him until he stood straight upright and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pheew! Thanks wind." He whispered and then looked up at the castle.

He suddenly felt very intimidated as he stared at the giant building looming over him and his head filled with doubts.

Did he really want to do this? Throw his peaceful live away to join a war, that doesn´t even have anything to do with him? Every friend he would make here, would die before him. Every contact he made would had to be broken eventually. He was immortal, after all, wasn't even a human.

He wasn't ready to do this! Merely a child, in mind _and_ in body.

He felt the wind ghosting over his face in a gentle gesture and he shook his head slightly. No, he couldn't have second thoughts now. His plan was already in motion. He had met Harry and his friends and introduced himself. They would wonder if he didn't show up at the sorting now.

He could do this! He was Jack Frost, the immortal spirit of winter, bringer of fun and snow all around. The moon be damned if he couldn't even attend school for a few years, even if it was wizard school and at the dawn of war.

A defiant look came into his ice blue eyes as he raised his head and looked ahead to where the others had almost reached the door by now.

He hurried after them and caught up just in time to see Hagrid raising a giant fist to the door and knocking resolutely.


End file.
